Falling for the Necromancer
by Hachi-and-Shiro
Summary: Not long after Luke returns from Eldrant, he decides to go to Grand Chokmah to visit his old companions. While visitng Jade, things heat up.


**Shiro:** _Hey, everyone. So, we originally wrote this whole story over text message. Because of that it sounded kinda chopy and bad. I've decided to edit it some to make it flow better, due to the large amount of hits it seems to be getting recently. It's because Tales of the Abyss came out on the 3DS, right? That's what I figured. Anyway, enjoy! I was controlling Luke, and Hachi was controlling Jade._

* * *

><p>Luke fon Fabre walked up to the door of Jade's house and just stared at it. He reached out a hand prepared to knock before sighing and lowering it again. After a few moments, he sighed again and gently knocked on the door.<p>

"Enter." The Colonel's calm voice called from the other side of the door.

Luke opened the door and entered. He closed the door gently and turned around. Jade sat in an arm chair in the living room near the door, his brown hair tied back in a braid, glasses over his red eyes as he read. He looked up at his guest from the book he was reading. "Ah, Luke. I heard from Guy that you would be visiting today."

"Yes, I hope it isn't any trouble."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be, granted you have gotten us into trouble before."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you don't have to remind me." Luke scratched the back of his head.

"So what do I owe this visit to?"

"I wanted to drop by, since I was here. Also..." The redhead looked away from Jade.

The older man frowned, a bit worried at Luke's tone and downcast forest green eyes. "Yes?"

"I have some questions about myself and Asch."

"All right."

"When Asch... died, his power went into me." Luke looked at his hand. "But I also gained his memories of his childhood before I was created."

"Does that scare you?"

"A little, to be honest."

"Why does it scare you?"

"It's getting harder and harder to tell which memories are mine and which were Asch's." Luke sat down across from Jade.

"I see...what are your thoughts on why this is happening?"

Luke looked a little nervous and swallowed his hands fidgeting. "When I awakened Lorelei, Asch's body was with me. I think I absorbed the rest of what he was... or something like that. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only thing I can think of." Luke looked at his hand. "And...It's made me think..."

"About?"

"Am I really Luke? Or... am I Asch?"

The Colonel thought for a moment. "What reasons did you have to return?"

"I promised I would come back. I wanted to see everyone again. Guy, Tear, Natalia. Heck, I even wanted to see you again." Luke smiled cheerfully.

"You came back to see us, not just Natalia?"

"Yeah."

"So then how can you think you're like Asch? He only cared for Natalia. Do you still care for all of us?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I believe you are still Luke. You're just still getting used to having yours and Asch's fonons combined. Give it time and never doubt who you are."

"Luke fon Fabre…" Luke looked at the colonel and smiled, his eyes showing no further doubt. "Thanks, Jade. But it sounds weird coming from you."

"It may seem odd, but I do care, Luke."

"I know. If you didn't you wouldn't have been with us on Elderant."

Jade smiled as he watched the happiness return to Luke's eyes.

Jade sighed. "You're still dense at times."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh just an old man spouting off stuff."

"I can never tell what you're thinking." Luke sat back in his chair and out his feet up on the table in front of him. He brushed loose strands of red hair out of his face. "Man, my hair was easier to deal with when it was short." He said more to himself.

Jade watched him in interest. He smirked as he crossed his arms, eyes never leaving the younger man. "I quiet liked your hair short myself. It made you look cuter." Jade said the last part quietly.

Luke didn't hear him. "My short hair made me feel like I was my own person and not just a replica."

"I have to say I did like how you acted after you cut your hair."

"Heh, I was horrible before wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't say horrible."

"Really?"

"Yes of course afterwards you were much better…still annoying though."

"Gee, thanks." Luke stood up. "I should get going. I have to get back to Baticul soon."

Jade's smile faltered for a second, he didn't want Luke to leave quite yet. "Please stay, there is much more we need to discuss."

"There is? Like what?" Luke looked at Jade with a confused look.

"When I said you were annoying I meant with how depressed you were. Especially at the Tower of Rem."

"Oh, right." Luke sat back down.

"You were always trying to make up for Akzeruith. Did you think of our feelings at the Tower of Rem?"

"No, you're right. I was being selfish. I realize that now."

"Hmm…do you? You caused a lot of trouble then."

"I know…I'm sorry." Luke looked at his hands.

Jade watched him. "Well you can make it up to me."

Luke looked at the older man. "How?" The Colonel walked over to him and leaned down, staring into the other's eyes; they eyes held a look of uneasiness. Luke leaned back against the chair. "Uh…Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so close?"

The man didn't answer and just leaned closer and placed his lips over Luke's. He froze. Jade moved back after a while and hid a sigh of disappointment. "You can leave now."

"H…huh?" The redhead blushed, his face turning bright red.

"Well you didn't seem to like it or that's what I thought."

"N-no…well, I mean… I was… more surprised than anything…"

"Oh?"

"You're the last person I expected to…to kiss me."

"I suppose so."

Luke stood up and moved closer to Jade. The Necromancer watched him as he leaned in timidly, gently pressing his lips to the colonel's. Jade wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him close. The younger man leaned into Jade more, putting more force behind his kiss. Jade licked the younger's lips, and Luke parted them. The Colonel's tongue slipped inside; the redhead moaned and met the man's tongue with his own. Jade smirked into the kiss as he began a battle for dominance.

Luke pulled back slightly so he could talk. "Jade…"

"Yes?"

"I…does this mean you…?"

"I what?"

Luke blushed. "Jade… there was another reason I came here to visit you…"

"And it was?"

"I… I love you." Luke looked into Jade's crimson eyes. "But… I ignored that feeling because I never thought that you would ever think of me like that."

"Luke…"

"Please tell me you weren't just teasing me with that kiss…"

"I may tease about a lot of things but when it comes to something as serious as love then I never tease."

Luke's eyes lit up. "Then you feel the same?"

"Yes."

Luke smiled and happily resumed his and Jade's kiss. Jade held him close as Luke gripped the colonel's shirt tight and opened his mouth enough to let the older man's tongue enter. Jade moved his tongue into the younger's mouth. Luke moaned and shifted slightly, trying to hide his growing problem.

Jade pulled away and smirked at Luke. "Problem?"

Luke blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Jade's hand reached down and massaged the bulge through the clothes. Luke closed his eyes and moaned. "Naughty Luke."

"Sh-shut up."

"Oh? Alright then." Jade let go and moved away from Luke.

"Wait!" Luke stepped toward Jade.

"Yes?"

"I…didn't want you to stop."

"I know."

"You're a jerk."

"I was just going to move to a room where we can continue this more comfortably, you know my old bones."

"You know, you never did tell me how old you are."

"To find out you'll have to pass the test."

"What test?"

Jade smirked and looked at Luke his crimson eyes even smirked.

"How well behaved you are around your master." Jade smirked at Luke.

"Master!"

"Of course, seeing as I'm older and wiser I'll be the dominant one of this relationship."

Luke crossed his arms. "Yeah, well I'm not calling you master."

"We'll see about that."

Luke stared at Jade, starting to feel a little scared. Jade smiled reassuringly as he looked at the man.

"I won't hurt you."

"You nearly killed me once, Dr. Jade." Luke joked.

"Oh? do you want to play doctor then Luke?"

"I never want you as my doctor ever again."

"I feel hurt now."

Luke rolled his eyes. "No you're not."

"I suppose."

"So...what are you going to do?"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

Luke blushed. "You know what I want."

"No I don't you have to tell me."

Luke's blush intensified. "I want... I want to sleep with you."

"Be more specific."

"...I want you to fuck me, Jade!" Luke closed his eyes, his ears burning with embarrassment.

"Then follow me."

Luke nodded. Jade led the redhead to his bedroom Luke allowed himself to be led, his heart racing with anticipation. Jade watched Luke as they entered the bedroom. His room was pretty basic, the walls being a light blue with white curtains over the windows. He had a couple of bookcases filled to the brim with books; other than that, the room was quite plain.

"Jade... I've never actually...done this before."

"I kind of figured."

Luke's blush returned and he looked away from the colonel.

"So?"

Luke looked back at the colonel and leaned in to kiss him. Jade kissed back. Luke wrapped his arms around the Necromancer's neck as he was pulled closer, deepening the kiss. The redhead moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for the older man. Jade's tongue slipped inside once again; Luke sucked on the tongue.

Jade groaned and moved backwards towards the bed. Luke followed, holding the kiss as long as he could. Jade turned until Luke was standing against the bed. Luke sat down on the bed and looked up at Jade. He watched The redhead coolly as Luke gripped the sheets under him nervously.

"Calm down."

"S-sorry."

"I'm not mad"

"I know." Luke took a deep breath.

"It'll be okay."

Luke nodded. "I trust you, Jade."

"Good, now do you know what happens?"

"What do you mean?" Luke tilted his head.

"Do you honestly not know?"

"Hey, I'm only 10." Luke said in his defense.

"Oh? Then we shouldn't be doing this." Jade moved to get off the bed but Luke grabbed him to stop him. Jade glanced at him with a teasing smile.

"What? No!" Luke stood up. "I was just joking!"

Jade smirked. "I know you were."

"You really are evil."

"Of course."

Luke smiled and tugged on Jade's jacket, wanting badly to see him shirtless for the first time. The Colonel smirked and began to pull off his clothes as he watched Luke; he left only his pants on.

"Now don't be naughty and keep your clothes on."

Luke blushed and began to remove his shirt. He kept his eyes on Jade's well shaped form as long as he could.

"Remove everything, Luke."

Luke blushed even more, but obeyed the colonel. He hesitated before removing his underwear.

Jade sighed and reached over yanking the underwear down. Luke sat with his legs spread slightly, his face red. He was already hardening.

"How cute."

"C-cute!"

"Quite."

Luke squirmed under the older man's stare, his body aching to be touched.

"what do you want?"

"I want... I want..." Luke stumbled over his words. "I want to feel your touch."

"Where?"

"My cock."

Jade's hand reached down and ran a finger lightly over Luke's cock. The redhead's eyes closed, and he shivered slightly. Jade smirked as he gently began to stroke it; Luke moaned. The older man smirked and kissed Luke's neck. He leaned his head back to give Jade more space. The Necromancer began to quicken the strokes.

"Jade..." Luke moaned out his name.

"You close?"

"Y-yes." Luke said as he began to buck into the man's hand. Jade pulled his hand away and stood up. Luke whimpered and looked up at Jade. "Why did you stop?"

"Good boys should beg."

Luke glared at Jade, but his desire for release made him give in. "Please, Jade… don't stop."

Jade grasped Luke's cock and began to pump. "Keep begging."

Luke closed his eyes. "Jade…please…make me release!"

Jade stroked faster.

Luke moaned and arched his back. "Jade!"

The redhead cried out as he came into the colonel's hand. Jade lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, eyes watching Luke the whole time. Luke fell back onto the bed, legs spread and breath heavy.

"Tired already?"

"No." Luke sat up. "Hell no."

"Well then, do you know what comes now?"

"What?" Luke asked, lust growing in his eyes.

"I get to make you mine." Jade said in a lustful, possessive tone.

"Jade…" a wave of fear and lust washed over Luke.

"No need to be afraid."

"I'm not. Take me, Jade."

"Of course." Jade unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off, his erection springing forth. Luke blushed and licked his lips.

"Yes?"

Luke reached for Jade's member, taking it in his hand and stroking it gently. The older man watched him intently as he leaned in and licked the head.

Jade moaned quietly. "You're being bold."

"Do you not want me to?" Luke smirked at Jade, trying to turn the colonel's own game against him.

"You don't have to; I'll just enter you dry and unprepared."

"Wh-what?"

Jade just smirked. "I'm serious."

Luke moved back from Jade. "Won't that really hurt?"

"Yes."

Luke scooted back on the bed. "Why…?"

Jade sighed. "Do you really think I'd be that cruel?"

Luke blinked. "You were joking?"

"I wouldn't hurt you. I was hoping you'd get the hint that I wanted you to continue."

"How the hell was I supposed to get that?" Luke rolled his eyes and got on his knees to grab Jade's member again.

Jade just sighed. "Sorry…"

Luke leaned in and kissed the head. "One of these day I'm going to learn how to tell when you're serious and when you're sarcastic."

"You'll never be able to tell."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Luke licked down the length of the colonel's member and back up again before taking it into his mouth.

Jade moaned as Luke's tongue swirled around the head. He groaned quietly as he placed his hand on Luke's head. The redhead moaned and began to bob. He didn't take in a lot at first because he was afraid of choking. Jade pushed lightly on the back of Luke's head. Luke tried to take in a few more inches, gagging slightly but not giving up.

"Don't push yourself." Jade said after a moan.

Luke moaned and sped up. He wanted to do his best to make Jade feel good. Said man moaned at the vibrations. Luke held his breath and quickly deep throated the colonel, causing Jade to cry out. Luke couldn't help but attempt to smirk as he continued to suck the older man. He hadn't heard anything like that from Jade before.

Jade groaned as the redhead bobbed his head as fast as he could, a desire to taste the colonel's seed filling his body. The Necromancer felt himself getting close to release. Luke closed his eyes and moaned; Jade cried out quietly as he released. The younger man gasped as he felt his mouth be filled, and quickly swallowed all he could before pulling away. Some of it dripped down his chin. Jade leaned down and licked what was left. Luke blushed slightly as he did.

"You did very well for your first time."

"Really?" Luke smiled up at Jade.

"Yes, I didn't think you could take me all the way."

"Neither did I. I was surprised I actually did."

"You did well."

Luke looked into Jade's eyes. "I'm ready."

"Okay."

Luke lay back onto the bed as Jade crawled on top of him. He swallowed. "I'm still nervous..."

Jade kissed him tenderly, and Luke kissed back immediately. The older man pulled away. "I won't hurt you."

"I know..."

"Then don't be afraid."

"Okay."

Jade positioned himself to enter Luke, and looked at him for conformation. He nodded. Jade began to push into him slowly. Luke closed his eyes and groaned; Jade pushed in more. Luke cried out, pleasure and pain seeping into his body as the Necromancer pushed in all the way. Luke groaned and pushed himself deeper onto Jade. The older man moaned and began to thrust.

"Oh, god..." Luke moaned.

"L-Luke..." Jade moaned as he sped up.

Luke arched his back as he was thrust into. Jade put more force into his thrusts, making Luke cry out. Jade grunted; Luke wrapped his arms around his lover's torso and clutched him tight. Jade kissed the redhead as he felt himself get close, and the redhead kissed back. Jade pulled away and smiled at Luke. "J-Jade… I'm gonna…!" Luke squeezed his eyes shut and came all over the Colonel's chest with a cry.

Jade felt Luke's muscles clench and he released into him. Luke shivered as he was filled with the older man's seed.

"Jade…" Luke collapsed onto his back.

Jade pulled out and lay next to him.

Luke cuddled up against him. "Wow…"

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah. It hurt more than I expected, but I liked it."

"That's good."

"Hey, Jade? How are we going to tell the others?"

"Do we have to tell?"

"Someone's going to catch on sooner or later."

Jade looked at the ceiling in thought.

"I have an idea for telling them."

"Oh?"

"We tell them in the middle of a dinner."

"A dinner?"

"Yes, seeing them shocked while eating would be funny."

"They'd probably freak out if you just kissed me out of nowhere." Luke joked.

"Oh? I was just thinking of telling them but kissing you in front of them is much better."

Luke blushed. "I was only joking."

"But I like the idea."

"It does sound a bit exciting…" Luke admitted.

"Wonder what else we could do." Jade smirked.

Luke blushed. "In front of them?"

"Why not? It'd give them a real shock."

"What…did you have in mind?" Luke couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of it.

Jade smirked and glanced down. "I see you're an exhibitionist."

Luke's face turned red. "Just the thought of you and me…in public…"

"It would be nice, but I'd hate it."

"You would?"

"Others would get to see your body."

Luke smiled and kissed Jade lovingly. Jade kissed back.

Luke broke the kiss. "My body belongs to you alone."

"Good."

Luke rested his head on the colonel's chest. "Now will you tell me how old you are?"

"37."

"That means you're 27 years older than me." Luke laughed to himself.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, but it makes you a pedophile." Luke teased.

"Oh? Well then we shouldn't be doing this." Jade moved to get up.

Luke held him back by wrapping his arms around him. "Too late. We already did."

"We did."

Luke kissed the older man's cheek and lay back on the bed. "Hey, Jade? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Luke looked at the man, his eyes shining; Jade looked back, waiting for the question. "How long have you liked me?"

"Since you returned from the Aramis spring."

"Really?"

"Yes, when I saw your new look and how hard you were trying I began to fall for you."

"That's why you stayed with me, then."

Jade nodded. "Now I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"When did you begin to like me?"

"At the tower of Rem. The fact that even you didn't want me to die…I wanted to ask you, but you're just so hard to read and like I said I ignored my feelings."

"I see."

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Luke."

Luke smiled at those words before yawning.

"Go to sleep."

"But I don't want to." Luke rubbed his eyes.

"Sleep."

"Fine." Luke hesitated before asking. "Will you stay?

"Jade sighed."Luke…"

"Please?"

"You're in my house. This is my bed."

"Right…" Luke scratched the back of his head.

"So what do you think?"

Luke yawned again and lay back on the bed.

"Good night."

"Night, Jade." Luke said as he closed his eyes.

Jade lay back as well. Luke reached out for Jade and curled up beside him before falling asleep. Jade held Luke close as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hachi: This is our first JadexLuke story I hope you all liked it! There is a sequel in the making!<strong>


End file.
